Previous generation wearable electronic devices require periodic charging in order to maintain acceptable power levels. This typically requires plugging the wearable device into a stationary power source, or at least a power source that is less mobile than the wearable device. One issue is that currently available wearable devices must be removed for conventional charging, or must at least be attached to a power source via cords. As such, conventional charging solutions do not allow for the full mobility and use of the wearable device while the device is charging. Moreover, in some cases, particularly where the wearable device is dependent on a power source to collect data continually and without interruption, conventional charging is problematic because it requires interrupting the data collection—typically by removing the device for charging, but also by loss of power. In other cases, where collecting data requires that the wearable device be highly mobile, connecting to a power source may impede data collection or use of the wearable device altogether.